Círculo
by Lacroixmich
Summary: La vida es circular. Lo que vivimos día a día nos convierte en lo que seremos en el futuro: por eso es necesario recordar. Nota: AU/UA Futuro ShizNat, obviamente
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Ella**

 _Tenía 4 años cuando comencé a ser una demandante absoluta.  
Pero lo único que obtuve fue unos padres cansados y visitas al psicólogo._

* * *

El día volvió a amanecer nublado, algo impropio del mes de abril. Por eso los ojos rojos de Shizuru demoraron en abrirse pese al interminable despertador de su celular. Por cerca de un minuto pensó que se había equivocado de hora. ¿Por qué tan temprano? De repente su cuerpo se levantó casi que por voluntad propia: era día de control en la empresa.

Debía verse estupendamente bien.

* * *

Los nervios se sentían en cada mililitro de aire. Se trataba de adultos, sí, pero aún después de años de haber egresado de sus centros de estudio se sentía la presión de un examen por dar. En este caso el examen era conocer a un jefe que nunca habían visto antes y que seguro los iba a calificar.

Shizuru mantenía el ritmo seguro de su respiración para no ser una más. Sabía que más de uno pensaba «Qué calmada está Fujino. Si yo pudiera…», o eso le decía su ego. Seguramente era una forma de autoconvencerse.

Ella no era más que la fotógrafa de la sección política de la revista, aunque confiaba que con nuevas caras en la directiva podría escalar unos merecidos peldaños. Aún así confiaba en que su trabajo era digno de admiración, y su personalidad no le daba tregua para no pensar en eso.

Para algunos era insoportable, para otros adorable, para muchos era hermosa y para la mayoría de sus ex era una hija de puta. Ella sabía que despertaba sentimientos variados en las personas de su entorno, pero no hacía nada, al menos ella creía eso, que provocara esos juicios. Era ya cuestión de cada uno.

Su psicóloga de toda la vida le decía siempre «Shizu-chan, no le vas a caer bien a todo el mundo, eso es ya perspectiva de cada uno. Viví tu vida antes de que alguien la quiera vivir por ti». Y ella no tenía más remedio que creerle.

Por eso, mientras estaba sentada en su cubículo y vio una alta morena con un cuerpo que le despertó envidia, concluyó que el mundo era muy bueno. Después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Cuando tenía 10, una amiga me miró con una dulzura inesperada y calmó mi maremoto interno mientras sus ojos se fijaron en los míos._

* * *

Resultó que el mundo sí me odia, de lo contrario no estaría de repente haciendo una entrevista a la vacía estrella pop del momento. Y no es que a mí no me gusten las mujeres vacías, lo que no me gusta es perder el tiempo con ellas. Por lo menos en el bar ellas saben qué buscamos las dos, que comúnmente se asemeja.

Pero como soy quien soy, tengo que esforzarme para lograr una imagen única de la nueva pelirroja que ocuparía la tapa de la revista, ya hay muchas de ella con poca o nula ropa.

Mientras Yukino intentaba sacarle más información que algo que tendría que transcribir como «[risas]» me puse frente a ella con cámara en mano y le pregunté «¿Te gusta tu vida?». Saqué la foto al instante.

El mejor primer plano de su corta carrera.

¿Te gusta tu vida?

Nadie más que nosotras tres sabríamos que ese gesto en su rostro no era más que una respuesta muda, un secreto entre desconocidas.

* * *

―¿Por qué le preguntaste eso? ―me preguntó Yukino rompiendo el silencio que se había formado dentro del vehículo que hoy manejaba yo.― Usualmente no haces preguntas.

―No sé…, me parecía una pregunta adecuada para una figura como la suya. Cuántas veces uno termina enredado en una vida distinta a la soñada o esperada.

―¿Tú, por ejemplo? ―Nadie puede negar que es periodista de nacimiento.

―No, esto es justo lo que deseaba ―respondo con una sonrisa.

Y era la verdad. Siempre fui una persona inquieta, una niña inquieta, una adolescente insoportable. Pero los años habían logrado encapsular esa inquietud en una especie de arte. Cámara en mano era yo. Y no había lugar para otra yo.

―¿Qué te pareció la nueva jefa?

―Desgraciadamente solo la pude ver de lejos, me llamaron para una rueda de prensa urgente ―le respondí con naturalidad, aunque para mí pensé «Solo que era impactantemente hermosa, espero no tener que estar nunca a solas con ella».― ¿Qué les dijo?

―Nada importante, lo de siempre, que quería conocer nuestro trabajo y favorecer a la empresa con su experiencia, pero que confiaba en cada uno de nosotros porque sabía que somos de las mejores revistas del país. O algo así.

―Políticamente correcta, ¿eh?

―Políticamente correcta.

―A todo esto, ¿cómo se llama?

―Tú siempre olvidando los nombres, Fujino… Se llama Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

―Es una foto espectacular, señorita. Aunque no sé si Nao va a estar feliz si la publicamos. ―La voz llegó por sorpresa, haciéndome sobresaltar por un segundo, o dos. Si estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando las fotos impresas sobre el escritorio del diseñador, ¿qué estúpido vendría a hablarme sin siquiera saludar?

―¿Quién es Nao? ―pregunto mientras me doy vuelta, llevándome la sorpresa de tener a la tal Natsuki sonriendo. Seguro notó la sorpresa previa.

―¿La entrevistada? ―dijo como respuesta, ladeando la cabeza hacia su derecha. Mis ojos de fotógrafa notaron que era un gesto aprendido.

―Ah, cierto. Perdone, olvido los nombres. Son muchos nombres los que manejo en mi carrera, solo guardo lugar para los que valen la pena.

―Y crees que ella no vale la pena.

―No necesariamente, quizás nos da una sorpresa. Pero no es mi área, yo soy de política, no de sociales.

―Tú eres Shizuru Fujino, entonces.

―Así es. Usted es el nuevo miembro de la dirección, Natsuki Kuga.

―¿Yo valgo la pena, Shizuru?

¿Por qué logra sorprenderme y sonrojarme la misma persona en solo quince minutos?

No respondí, y no hubo necesidad. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

¡Hola! El anterior capítulo me olvidé de dejar una nota, se me olvidaron un poco las costumbres de FF al parecer.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios y quienes me agregaron como autora o historia favorita y demases.

Ahora, quiero explicarles un poco cómo va la cosa con esta historia. Como habrán notado, Shizuru es la prota de este universo alterno, va a ser un ShizNat, por supuesto. Pero, sobre todo, verán que en cada capítulo habrá una especie de introducción, un pensamiento de nuestra protagonista que puntea cómo terminó siendo lo que es, así que no lo tomen como algo secundario. Es quizás lo más importante de todo el capítulo. Tanto la historia central como esta introducción que les comento siguen una serie temporal normal.

Bueno, no las/os aburro más, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Michelle L.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _A los 14 sabía con total seguridad qué quería en mi vida. Vocación quizás, pero vocación sentimental. Por eso me rodeaba de chicas hermosas a las que les parecía hermosa._

* * *

―Shizuru, buenas noches.

―¿Te tocó turno, Tomoe? ―Sonreí a la chica detrás de la barra. Varios rumores había acerca de esta chica, rumores como que casualmente siempre trabajaba los días que yo vendría al bar.

―Sí, una larga historia ―me contestó como siempre.

―Siempre es así. ―A veces no la entendía. Nunca la entendía. Si quería algo conmigo solo tenía que decírmelo. No es que yo fuera difícil, más cuando se trataba de una chica hermosa como Tomoe. Aunque seguramente estuviera loca. Bajó su mirada por un momento, ignorando mi comentario.― ¿Mai llegó?

―Sí, la jefa está en su oficina. Pero está acompañada ―agregó al ver que me levantaba con vaso en mano―. Una chiquita de pelo negro la vino a buscar hace unos minutos, me dijo específicamente que no las interrumpiera. No sé qué se cree… ―dijo con desdén. Por supuesto, Tomoe no era buena recibiendo órdenes de cualquiera.

―Tranquila, no debe ser tan grave. Es su cuñada, probablemente. ―Tomoe me miró con desconfianza.

―No, no lo creo.

Seguí tomando de mi trago fluorescente por la luz del bar. Mai había tenido muy buena intuición al instalar un bar lésbico en el centro de la ciudad.

Había sido tres años antes, estábamos en un bar con amigos y como siempre, en medio de la multitud algún hombre se acercaba a nosotras invitándonos un trago, piropeándonos o pasándose de la raya, pese a que ambas estábamos notoriamente juntas. Incluso llegamos a tener que salir del bar juntas por no cumplir con las reglas del establecimiento.

En un instante de lucidez Mai dijo «pondré un bar _gay friendly_ , estoy harta». Y dos años después su idea se volvió físicamente real.

Y le estaba yendo muy bien.

Habíamos juntado dinero durante esos dos años para poder abrir con cierta soltura por si la inversión era un fracaso. Por eso tenía tragos y entrada gratis.

―Shizuru ―me nombró Mai sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa―, te presento a Mikoto. Me está ayudando con el establecimiento. Su hermano es Reito, ¿te acuerdas de él?

―Mikoto, mucho gusto. ¿Reito Minagi? ―pregunté y vi como Mikoto asentía― Claro, lo recuerdo, siempre andaba detrás de mí. Por suerte se le pasó con el tiempo.

―Sí, porque empezó a perseguirme a mí ―agregó la pelirroja con una sonrisa―. Me costó bastante que entendiera que no me iban los de su género.

―Reito es bastante lento con esas cosas ―habló por primera vez Mikoto, por suerte aún estaba bastante vacío, su voz era muy suave―, todavía no está nada contento con que las mujeres a su alrededor, por alguna razón, se hayan desviado del camino de la heterosexualidad.

―¿Tú también? ―pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, era notorio el vínculo entre mi amiga y la pequeña morocha.

―Yo también ―contestó con una sonrisa―, debo marchar ya. Hay un montón de libros esperándome. ―Se despidió con un gesto y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndose paso entre la poca gente que ya estaba entrando para iniciar su noche de fiesta.

―¿Ella es tu nueva conquista? ¡Es una niña, Mai!

―No, Shizuru. Es una mujer, y tampoco es mi conquista. Solo me estaba ayudando con una nueva idea.

―¿Cuál? ―Me parecía que era más excusa que realidad, pero igual tenía la clásica curiosidad de mi profesión, aunque solo fuera la fotógrafa.

―Tener un día, o más si todo va bien, de música en vivo. También me gustaría una noche de karaoke, pero eso hay que verlo. ―Mi amiga miraba el local desde su posición, podía imaginarme que estaba visualizando todo en su mente―.

―El karaoke sería más para ti que para las clientas. ―Recordaba perfectamente los espectaculos que podía dar mi amiga.― Me parece bien igual, ambas. ¿Y Mikoto cómo te está ayudando?

―Tiene un grupo de música, hacen covers y canciones propias. Además, conoce gente del ámbito.

―Creo que tengo un par de contactos también ―le dije pensativa.

―Que no sean ex, por favor.

―Uh, eso limita mucho las cosas ―contesté con un mohín. Más para divertimento que porque fuera la verdad.

Había pasado más tiempo en el bar del que planeaba, así que, dejando mi vaso sobre la barra, me despedí de Mai y le guiñé un ojo a la cobarde de Tomoe, quien se sonrojó curiosamente.

Poco después de salir vi a mi jefa y mi última fotografiada, Nao _no-se-qué,_ haciendo cola para entrar al bar.

Había muchas cosas que no cuadraban ahí.

Como que Natsuki estaba casada.

Como que la cantante había criticado varias veces a la comunidad gay.

Lamentablemente tengo una falla. La hipocresía me parece desquiciante.

―Ann ―saludé al celular al escuchar que mi llamada era atendida―, creo que debes venir al Orphan… Sí, el bar gay… No, no encontré a nadie para ti, pero sí una buena noticia… Está la cantante Nao… sí, esa, Yuuki, con una mujer… De acuerdo, no te emociones tanto. Ven… Adiós.

Ann se mostró bastante emocionada, era el alma de la prensa rosa de la ciudad y esta era una noticia única.

Hay que saber aprovechar.

Esperaba que Natsuki no saliera jodida en esta redada, y si no, no era mi problema.

―¿O sí? ―le susurré al camino, de vuelta a mi solitario apartamento.

* * *

Hola, gente!

No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero creo que es necesario para darle un poco de sustancia a la historia. Poco a poco podemos ver la personalidad de Shizuru. También van apareciendo personajes importantes (soy muy fan de Mikoto también).

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, voy respondiéndolos cuando el tiempo aparece, y a los nuevos _followers._

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 _Cuando cumplí 19 años me pidieron matrimonio. Y dije que no. Otros ojos me habían mirado mejor._

* * *

«La cantante Nao Yuuki fue vista días atrás entrando al bar Orphan. El Orphan, para quienes no sepan, es un pub de temática homosexual situado en el centro de la ciudad, propiedad de la chef Mai Tokiha. Recordamos que la cantante Nao, en pleno auge de su carrera, ha expuesto varios comentarios negativos hacia la comunidad gay en repetidas ocasiones, pese a las quejas de fans y figuras de este colectivo. Nos llama la atención que después de todo eso sea capaz de presentarse frente a nuestros periodistas a desmentir la realidad que miles de fotos y videos han expuesto…»

La radio sonaba de fondo mientras conducía rumbo a mi trabajo. Ann había cumplido su promesa y la noticia se estaba esparciendo como la pólvora en distintos medios de la ciudad y de la región.

Razones sobraban. Algo que no era aceptado por la gente era el doble discurso, los que opinaban como ella no estaban nada felices de que hubiese sido vista en el Orphan, y a los que no, les parecía un ataque directo que después de todo se atreviera a entrar en _su_ territorio.

Además, había tomado la mala decisión de salir a desmentir y decir que había ido allí por error, que desconocía la naturaleza del local y más mentiras imposibles para quienes habían acudido alguna noche al Orphan.

Por otra parte, asunto no menor, estaba resultando una gran propaganda para el establecimiento. Mai no estaba muy contenta cuando al poco rato de despedirnos la llamé para decirle que iba a ir la prensa por un aviso anónimo, que enseguida supuso era mío, pero había sabido aprovechar la fortuita oportunidad.

Llegué al edificio diez minutos antes de mi hora de entrada, lo suficiente para subir hasta el tercer piso y notificar mi llegada. No había mucha gente, era lunes y el frio nos llevaba a demorar más en las tareas matutinas.

La que sí estaba era Natsuki, sentada en mi escritorio, mirándome con una cara que asustaría hasta a la persona más temeraria de la Tierra.

Ya no podía dar media vuelta ni evitarla como había hecho los últimos días. Me acerqué con una sonrisa que no delatara mi temor ni que yo era quien había avisado a la prensa.

―Buen…

―Sé que tú fuiste la «fuente anónima», Shizuru ―interrumpió mi saludo manteniendo su mirada gélida.

―¿Fuente anónima de?

―No te conviene hacerte la tonta. ―Era curioso sentirse amenazada por un superior.

―¿Perdón? ¿Me estás amenazando de algún modo?

―No, no es una amenaza, es una advertencia.

―Una advertencia, claro. ―Natsuki me estaba haciendo enojar, y mucho.― Si ya estás tan segura de eso, más allá de lo que yo opine, no sé por qué vienes a decirme nada.

―Conozco a la gente como tú, nada les importa más que su propio ego. ―Su mirada había cambiado a uno de asco, y cada vez entendía menos―. No creo que necesitemos a gente como tú aquí.

―Espera, tú no me conoces en lo absoluto, Kuga. No sabes quién soy ni nada sobre mi…

―Sí, sé que eres una de esas homofóbicas que anda desparramando odio por ahí. ―Miento si no digo que me reí como nunca, era increíblemente gracioso.― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Pregúntale a tu esposa lo _homofóbica_ que soy, ella me conoce. ―Vi su desconcierto y el enojo de nuevo brotando en sus ojos―. Me enteré hace poco que estabas casada con Arisa, ¿ella nunca te habló de mí? ―No hacía más que negar con su cabeza― ¿Nunca te dijo que hace unos diez años me pidió matrimonio? ¿Y ella sabe que estás defendiendo tanto a la cantante esa?

―Ni una palabra más ―me interrumpió haciendo un gesto vertical con la palma de su mano hacia mi cara―. Está despedida. En una hora quiero su escritorio limpio ―sentenció y se fue a su oficina, golpeando la puerta. Típico.

Había despertado a la bestia. Lo vi en sus ojos demasiado expresivos antes de que me volviera a hablar. Al final no se trataba de una advertencia, era una amenaza real.

A nuestro alrededor se había armado un círculo de espectadores curiosos. Jamás me habían visto hablarle así a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas que venían a reclamarme después de una semana sin saber de mí. Mucho menos a un jefe.

Les sonreí y se alejaron con vergüenza.

Sin lamentarme ni un segundo empecé a acomodar mis pertenencias en una caja donde guardaba ciertos archivos. Sentía la mirada pesada de Yukino, mi compañera desde el primer día, siguiendo mis movimientos.

―No creo que el resto de la directiva esté de acuerdo, eres la fotógrafa favorita de la revista ―dijo finalmente, cuando ya solo me quedaba guardar mi cámara.

―No importa, ya está hecho. ―Le sonreí con amargura, Yukino bajó su cabeza triste―. No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver.

―Sí, en el Orphan, ¿no?

―Claro, soy asidua.

―¿Fuiste tú realmente?

―¿Importa?

―No, pero…

―Adiós, Yukino. Fue un placer. ―Con la caja bajo el brazo le guiñé un ojo y salí del piso, no sin antes mirar hacia la oficina de Natsuki. Estaba discutiendo por su celular.

¿Cuántas verdades tiene una persona para esconder?

«Voy a estar más seguido por ahí, a mi jefa no le gusta que se metan con sus cantantes favoritas» le tecleé a Mai. Recibí un emoticono de cara triste.

Creo que no hay nada que yo deba esconder.

Mis decisiones me han hecho lo que soy, mis ideas me han puesto en este lugar, mi pasado me ha enseñado cada paso.

Lo más triste es que Natsuki me gustaba mucho.

«Al menos ya no es mi jefa.» Reí para mis adentros.

Qué hija de puta.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal?

Momento de tensión, ¿no? Espero les haya gustado.

Me gustan las Natsukis _que agarran el toro por cuernos_ , ¿a ustedes?

¡Hasta la próxima!

Pd: Les agradecería me mandaran sus comentarios, críticas, chocolates… :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _A los 23 años trabajaba duramente, buscando mi vocación profesional, mientras me deleitaba en la personal. Ahí comenzaron las fotos. «Una foto no es más que el miedo a no acordarse»._

* * *

―No entiendo nada, Shizuru

―No hay nada que entender, seguramente esta mujer está muy perseguida por el hecho de tener una amante y se agarró conmigo porque, de algún modo, sabe que fui yo y que yo podría hacerlo público en un santiamén.

―Pero… ¿despedirte?

Había varias botellas en la mesa preferida de la dueña del local, Mai estaba bebiendo más que la propia castaña, y eso le estaba llamando poderosamente la atención, pero la pelirroja no parecía querer apartar el tema de conversación al hecho de que Shizuru se había quedado sin trabajo de un día para el otro.

―No sé si realmente tiene el poder de hacer algo así de manera unilateral, pero quiero regocijarme en las quejas que le harán cuando noten que me despidió por un infantilismo puro. ―Shizuru bebía lentamente de su cóctel preferido, mirando alrededor sin mirar. Pensando realmente qué les pasaba a las mujeres de su entorno, que de pronto parecían el estereotipo de la mujer menopáusica.

Aunque, si se miraba a sí misma desde fuera, ella era el estereotipo de quien acababa de ser despedido. Aunque muy calmada, eso no tenía que fingirlo.

―¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba casada con Arisa? ―preguntó Mai en un instante de lucidez.

―¿Aparte de estar rodeada de periodistas que son más curiosos que un gato con todas sus vidas? ―contestó con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios y sus ojos― Me encontré con la propia Arisa en un centro comercial. Curiosamente sabía dónde y con quién trabajaba. Fue ella misma la que me dijo que estaba casada con mi jefa. Ex jefa.

―Esa chica nunca se pudo callar la boca… ―sentenció la pelirroja. De repente sus ojos se iluminaron en un recuerdo― ¿Te acuerdas cuando dijo frente a todos que te gustaba que te besaran debajo de…?

―Sí, sí, shh. Me acuerdo ―interrumpió Shizuru con aspavientos muy poco propios de ella.― Lo que me falta es volver a ser el hazmerreír de un montón de lesbianas.

―Era una buena chica.

―Era una niña.

―Que se quiso casar contigo cuando apenas tenían la mayoría de edad.

―Inentendible ―sentenció Shizuru, rememorando lo vergonzoso que había resultado para ella que su novia de aquél entonces le pidiera matrimonio frente a toda la universidad. En la cafetería. Le seguía pareciendo ilógico.

―Seguramente estaba celosa de todas esas chicas a las que fotografiabas. Y bien sé que razones tenía. ―Mai la miró profundo, era conocedora de los movimientos de su amiga en aquel entonces.

―Ara, ¿la estás justificando?

―En absoluto. ¿Cómo crees?

La conversación cesó cuando por primera vez en la historia del Orphan una banda empezaba a tocar en vivo. Shizuru pudo ver la sonrisa brillante de Mai al vitorear a la ya-no-tan pequeña Mikoto Minagi.

Un tema futuro de conversación. Shizuru realmente esperaba que esta vez su amiga no terminara con el corazón roto.

Ella no sabía mucho de corazones rotos. Sabía aprovecharse de chicas que se dejaban manejar por un corazón en reparaciones, aunque sabía, sobre todo, que no siempre había sido así.

La última vez que se había enamorado tenía 19 años, pero le había dicho que no a una vida juntas. ¿Qué más podía dar?

Sentía a los clientes, sobre todo clientas, del Orphan bailar al ritmo de una canción de Morrissey muy bien interpretada por el grupo de Mikoto. Pero pudo ver al fondo un par de ojos verdes que no rompieron la conexión comúnmente momentánea de una mirada. Un par de ojos que no había pensado volver a ver allí.

 _I'm so sorry._

 _Why do you come here?_

* * *

Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Se creerían que había olvidado esto por completo?

Ahora que tengo una pierna enyesada quizás pueda terminar esta historia...

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios!

 _M.L._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _27 años teníamos las dos. Ella tenía unos ojos verdes que volvieron mi océano en un lago de aguas mansas y amigables. Pero le había dicho que sí a quien yo le dije que no._

* * *

Por un momento pensé en escabullirme entre el montón de gente.

En el siguiente momento pensé que no era tan mala idea acercarme a ella y buscar un sitio más íntimo para _hablar._

También consideré que simplemente la dejaría mirarme mientras yo desviaba la vista hacia el escenario.

Finalmente, no pude tomar ninguna decisión, la perdí un momento de vista para luego darme cuenta de que se acercaba a mí. En menos tiempo del que uno esperaría por el amontonamiento de gente estaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome de la muñeca y alejándome del montón. Un secuestro, prácticamente.

Sentí casi como un susurro a Mai entonar un «¿Shizuru?» pero por alguna razón no podía hacer más que seguir la cabellera azulada de mi exjefa. Su tacto en mi piel me estaba dando vueltas el estómago, como si tuviera de nuevo quince años.

La música desapareció de mis oídos cuando cruzamos la puerta de la salida de emergencia. Un viento frio me desordenó el cerquillo y tuve que peinarlo con la única mano libre que tenía, ya que Natsuki seguía agarrando la muñeca de mi mano izquierda. Esperé que comenzara a hablar de un momento a otro, pero parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Arqueé una ceja, soltó mi mano y se sonrojó.

―Tengo que pedirte disculpas, Shizuru ―dijo apartando su mirada de la mía durante un segundo y volviendo a mirarme como si fuera la primera vez.

―¿Por qué sería eso, Natsuki? ¿Por calificarme como homofóbica, por despedirme o por gritarme frente a mis colegas?

―Por todo. Nunca había reaccionado así frente a un empleado, Nao es un tema sensible para mí y volqué en ti mi malestar.

―¿Nao es tu amante? ―La pregunta salió de mí como un misil hacia la peliazul que agachó la cabeza.

―Te responderé con total sinceridad, y aceptaré si se lo dices a Arisa: lo fue. Lo sería aún por mí, pero ella optó por cortar nuestra relación al conocer a mi esposa. ―Levantó su rostro y vi pesar y honestidad en su mirada. Una lesbiana infiel y arrepentida frente a mí. Pareció casi un reflejo de mi misma.

―Acepto tus disculpas. Y no le diré nada a Arisa, cada uno tiene sus demonios. No es mi tarea revelar los tuyos. ―Me di media vuelta rumbo a la puerta y la mano de Natsuki volvió a sostenerme, la miré confundida por un momento.

―Gracias, Shizuru. Vuelve a la revista, por favor. ―Liberó mi muñeca y yo solo pude asentir. Por un momento se vio tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan humana que no pude evitar suavizar mis gestos. Incliné mi cabeza como despedida y ella se quedó allí, fuera del local, con sus manos suaves dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando el suelo lleno de colillas de cigarro.

Al entrar me topé con Mai que me esperaba con cara de incertidumbre. Encogí mis hombros en un gesto muy ajeno y me fui más confundida de lo que había entrado.

¿Por qué acepté todo tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no le dije a esa idiota que no aceptaba sus disculpas y que se hiciera cargo de sus decisiones?

¿Por qué Natsuki Kuga quita todas mis murallas?

No sabía si realmente quería descubrirlo, pero estaba segura que sucedería quisiera o no.

* * *

No tengo perdón de ningún dios ni persona en este mundo. Encima reaparezco con un mini capítulo. Aceptaré sus tomates esta vez, no me den chocolates, no los merezco.

Chat'de'Lune: Gracias por todos tus comentarios! Efectivamente era Natsuki, sola y sin poder serle indiferente. Le pegaste cerca, pero no soy Argentina.

Guest: Me demoré divinamente. Sorry u.u

Setsuna: Algún día quizás nos enteremos dónde le gustan los besos a Shizuru. Si logro terminar esta historia antes el apocalipsis jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este y los capítulos anteriores.

¡Nos leemos!

M.L.


End file.
